A Fine Way To Spend Valentine's Day
by Elf Asato
Summary: [Tatari, Tsusoka] Tatsumi's stuck in the infirmary on Valentine's Day with a broken leg that's all Tsuzuki's fault!


**Title**: A Fine Way To Spend Valentine's Day  
**Author**: Elf Asato  
**Warnings**: OOC, shounen-ai, Tsuzuki-torture ^_^  
**Pairings**: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Watari/Tatsumi  
**Disclaimer**: _Yami no Matsuei_ belongs to Yoko Matsushita and Hershey Kisses belong to...Hershey ^^;;...yeah...the boringness of this disclaimer...  
**Summary**: Tatsumi's stuck in the infirmary with a broken leg (that's all Tsuzuki's fault!) on Valentine's Day!  
**Notes**: My first actual holiday fic ^_^ All fluffy like! (Reminds me of exactly why I don't like Valentine's Day ^_^)  
  
  
  
**A Fine Way To Spend Valentine's Day**  
_Elf Asato - 2.14.03_  
  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!" the little inu wailed for the fifth time at Tatsumi's bedside in the infirmary. It was apparent to all those in the room that he felt _very_ bad for unintentionally breaking the shadow secretary's leg.... "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm SORRY!"  
  
"Yes, yes, you're sorry, I heard you!" Tatsumi growled, irritated with good reason - he didn't even know _how_ Tsuzuki managed to break it...  
  
Watari, acting as doctor, just laughed at the exchange. "It's a just a clean fracture, Tsuzuki. He should be better for the most part tomorrow."  
  
"R-really?" Tsuzuki asked the scientist with shiny eyes.  
  
"Yep," Watari replied all-too-cheerfully. "He just needs rest."  
  
"Which means that you should leave him alone," Hisoka stated from his spot in the doorway.  
  
Tsuzuki's lip quivered at his partner, "You're so mean!"  
  
"Your partner's very smart," Tatsumi muttered, growing agitated by the second.  
  
"You don't _mean_ that, do you?" Tsuzuki asked, pouncing on Tatsumi's hospital bed...  
  
...Right on his broken leg.  
  
Tatsumi let out what seemed to be a super-human growl and the shadows rippled in the room. Tsuzuki's in particular rose up and made strangling motions at its counterpart.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Make it stop, Tatsumi, make it stop!!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki cried out as his shadow chased him out of the infirmary.  
  
"...Baka," Hisoka muttered to himself as he went out to save his partner from his own shadow...  
  
Watari just snickered as he looted through a medicine drawer for something to ease Tatsumi's pain. He finally came up with a tablet and gave it to the secretary, who sighed, "Thank you..."  
  
"My pleasure!" Watari smiled as he turned his back to tend to a few papers on the table. After a while of silence, he said, "You know, I'm really sorry you have to be stuck in here on a holiday of all days..."  
  
"Me, too," Tatsumi sighed in irritation, thinking of the 'disaster' that befell him a few moments before. "A fine way to spend Valentine's Day...but... I guess it's not like this day is more special than any other..."  
  
"What, are you kidding? It's Valentine's Day - of _course_ it's special," the blond Shinigami stated as his focus never left his work. "I'm just sorry you have to spend it here of all places..."  
  
Tatsumi just shrugged. "It's alright. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure," he muttered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Bring that stack of papers on my desk to me, will you?"  
  
Watari just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "...You're _seriously_ going to work?"  
  
"I have no reason not to."  
  
"...If you say so..." Watari sighed as he left the room. A few minutes later, he came back with a handful of paper...some that was for his own work. Gently laying Tatsumi's stack on his lap, he muttered, "I think you're crazy to work now..."  
  
"And I think you're crazy in general," Tatsumi gently retorted with a smile as he looked over the first paper.  
  
Watari just smiled silently as he sat down at the table and began work of his own.  
  
After a few moments silence, Tatsumi spoke up, "You know, you don't have to stay here with me."  
  
"What, am I bad company?" Watari asked, looking up at him owlishly.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant..."  
  
The blond gave a friendly smile and said, "I just want to, that's why."  
  
"...Well...thank you," Tatsumi muttered softly.  
  
An hour passed as the two worked in silence before Watari finally rose up from his seat, stretching, and announced quietly that he was going for a little break. Tatsumi, without even looking up from his seventh paper, nodded in silent acknowledgement.   
  
Ten minutes had passed in silence when Watari finally came back. "Aa...here, I bought you a little something..."  
  
"...What?" Tatsumi asked, finally lifting his head up from his work as if he wasn't sure he heard the other correctly. "...You shouldn't have."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to," he smiled as he handed Tatsumi a small box of chocolates, "since you're stuck here and all..."  
  
"What did you do to it?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Watari spazzed, "What do you _mean_ 'What did you do to it?!' Why does everyone always think I do something to their food?!"  
  
Tatsumi couldn't possibly be more blunt. "Because you always do."  
  
Watari smiled with a sigh, "Okay, okay, you got me...but I _promise_ you that I didn't do anything to it."  
  
"...Alright, I believe you," he stated as he took the box from him. "...So how much did you spend on it?"  
  
"What?! It's a gift! You're not supposed to ask that!" Watari huffed.  
  
Tatsumi looked blank for a second before smiling thank you. "...Truffles?" he asked as he lifted the lid off the box.  
  
"...Er, yeah... I didn't know what you liked so I thought those would be nice. ...But if you don't like them, I can just buy a new box or something," he rambled, looking a little sheepish.  
  
"No...truffles are my favorite, actually. How did you know?"  
  
"R-really?!" Watari chirped, looking especially pleased, yet embarrassed at the same time. "Ah, lucky guess, I suppose."  
  
"...Thank you. Would you like to share them with me?"  
  
"_W-what?_" Watari asked seriously, looking like he was going to bolt at any second. "I-I mean, they're _yours_ so..."  
  
"Exactly. They're mine, but I can't possibly eat this entire box, so I'd like to share it with you," Tatsumi stated simply, offering the box to him.  
  
Watari went quiet with a tint of red in his cheeks and breathed, "...Thank you..."  
  
Without complication, Tatsumi took out a truffle, offering it to the scientist. "Go on."  
  
Staring at the chocolate, he muttered again as he gently took it from Tatsumi's outstetched fingers, "Thank you." He bit into half of it, chewed, and eventually swallowed. "I-it's very good..."  
  
Taking a chocolate out of the box, Tatsumi slowly ate it before deciding, "Yes, you're right. It _is_ very good... You have good taste."  
  
"Wha - really?" Watari stammered, turning a darker shade of red. "Um...thank you!"  
  
Tatsumi simply nodded, setting the open box on a small table beside his hospital bed, and the two of them continued to work separately, each absent-mindedly taking a truffle out and eating it every so often...until they were interrupted.  
  
"**BAKA!**" Hisoka barked as he stormed loudly past the infirmary with Tsuzuki on his heels, demanding to know what it was that he so obviously did wrong. No longer able to stand the whining inu, Hisoka turned on his heel, knocking his poor partner over, and seethed angrily, "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you!" He stormed off again, leaving Tsuzuki dazed and confused.  
  
"Yeah, well, if I _knew_ I wouldn't _ask_!" Tsuzuki called out to him, eventually getting up from his spot on the floor and going into the infirmary for comfort.  
  
Watari gave a short chuckle, shifting his focus from work to the upset little inu, "What did you do that upset him so much?"  
  
"I don't _know_!" Tsuzuki wailed, collapsing on the floor for effect. "Everyone's being so mean to me today...."  
  
"How so?" Watari asked, walking over to pat Tsuzuki on the head in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Well first, _Tatsumi_ was mean to me-" Tsuzuki started off, counting on his fingers.  
  
"That's because you broke my leg, bastard..." Tatsumi bitterly interrupted, giving Tsuzuki a sharp glare over his glasses.  
  
Tsuzuki, of course, was oblivious to this. "-and then _Kachou_ told me that if I didn't start working, holiday or not, he was going to fire me and hire my shadow instead! ...Speaking of that, you've got to get _rid_ of it, Tatsumi! He's doing all my work at the office and making me look bad!"  
  
Watari buried his face in his arm, trying to keep from bursting out in laughter while Tatsumi just chuckled softly.  
  
"And _then_ I started talking to _Hisoka_ and everything was going just fine until he spazzed and stormed off!" Tsuzuki finished, lying on the floor in mock exasperation.  
  
"Well, what did you say to him?" Watari asked gently, kneeling beside the inu.  
  
"I don't _know_!" he wailed again, jumping off his place on the floor to hang off the blond's shoulder. "I can't remember what we were talking about...but I don't remember saying anything even remotely mean!"  
  
The shadow secretary shrugged as Watari pet the angsty little Shinigami's head, "You know how Kurosaki-kun can be at times. Just leave him alone for a little while."  
  
"Tatsumi's right," he agreed as Tsuzuki looked up at him with big shiny eyes. "...Why don't you try working? It'll take your mind off Hisoka for a while and give Kachou a reason not to fire you."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed and trudged off dejectedly, muttering as he left, "Stupid shadow..."  
  
"He'll be fine," Tatsumi smiled as he turned his attention back to his work.  
  
Watari nodded and went back to working as well. After nearly half an hour, he broke the comfortable silence between them and asked, sounding rather absent-minded, "So...if Tsuzuki hadn't broken your leg this morning, what would you be doing?"  
  
"Working," Tatsumi replied shortly, taking another truffle.  
  
The scientist turned around and looked at him incredulously with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you'd be doing _something_ seasonal..."  
  
"Ah..._work_."  
  
It was no use. "Okay, okay, _after_ work, what would you be doing?" he tried again.  
  
Tatsumi looked up from his work, as if he was trying to think. "...None of your business," he mildly replied.  
  
"Oh come on!" Watari pressed as he put on his best kicked puppy expression... "It's obvious you do _something_ to celebrate Valentine's Day, so tell me!"  
  
Tatsumi sighed and gently removed his glasses, giving Watari a look that pleaded for understanding, "It's really my own concern."  
  
"Oh...sorry..." he apologized softly, trying to avoid the secretary's gaze as he felt a blush rise in his cheeks.  
  
Briskly putting his glasses back on and turning back to his work, Tatsumi questioned, "No harm done. ...So what about _you_?"  
  
"Me? Ah, nothing much!" Watari smiled sheepishly, looking back to him with bright eyes. "Every year, I usually try a few more experiments than usual and get 003 a little something special. I don't think she really understands why she gets a nice treat, being an owl and all, but she always enjoys it."  
  
"And what about this year?"  
  
"This year...?" he asked quietly, staring off somewhere. "...I guess I'm here with you."  
  
There a was moment of silence between them before Tatsumi apologized...a bit icily, "...I'm sorry to have broken your tradition."  
  
Another moment of silence ensued as the secretary went back to work, but Watari continued to look off...finally replying quietly in an odd tone, "Aside from giving a present to 003...it wasn't a very good tradition."  
  
Neither of them said anything else, but went back to their own work, taking a truffle every once in a while.  
  
Engrossed in his work, Watari absently reached back for another truffle, but his fingers caught Tatsumi's instead. "Oh! I'm sorry," he quickly apologized as he looked back to see what he was doing, his fingers still holding the others'.  
  
Tatsumi looked back at him with a startled..._blush_. "Ah...sorry." Both of them looked down at the box and saw that there was only _one_ truffle left.  
  
"Oh wow, sorry!" Watari blushed, quickly letting go of Tatsumi's fingers. "I can't believe we ate that many! Sorry... Go on."  
  
"No no, no need to apologize. I'm quite pleased that you enjoyed them as much as I did...but no, you go on and take the last one," he said quickly, pushing his glasses up with his newly freed hand to cover the fact that he was _blushing_.  
  
Watari laughed nervously, "Ah, no, I want _you_ to have it. I _did_ buy it for _you_ after all!"  
  
"And as my gift, I'd like for _you_ to have the last one. It's my thanks for the _wonderful_ present," Tatsumi persuaded.  
  
"But I-" Watari began before he was interrupted.  
  
"Hi!!!!" Inu-Tsuzuki burst into the room with a little sack, too happy for his own good. Fortunately, he was a thankful interruption. "I have kisses for you all!"  
  
"...What?" the two sweatdropped.  
  
Seeing the startled faces as he followed his partner into the room, Hisoka coughed, "You should really clarify..."  
  
"Hershey Kisses!" he said cheerfully, taking two tear-shaped chocolates out of his sack and giving one to each of them.  
  
"Oh!" Watari laughed in relief as he accepted the small gift. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you," Tatsumi followed and then admitted, "You know, at first I thought..."  
  
Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a reproaching glare and bitterly stated, "Yeah...he said the same thing to me."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled happily, "'Soka-chan freaked out." His smile turned to giggles as he saw his partner blush profusely. "Hey, that reminds me!" he chirped as he ran to Hisoka's side. "Will you be my Valentine?"  
  
Hisoka's face turned the shade of a beet. "W-what?! I - I... **BAKA!**" he stammered, sounding angry, as he fled the infirmary quickly.  
  
The inu's face immediately fell and he asked mournfully, "What did I do _now_?"  
  
Watari and Tatsumi both smiled with the blond advising, "...You know, I think this time, Bon _wants_ you to chase him..."  
  
"Really? He's so weird..." Tsuzuki admitted, eyeing the spot in the doorway where his partner had once been, but then his expression lit up, "but that's why I love him!"  
  
Tatsumi nodded with a smile and took the last truffle, giving it to Tsuzuki, "Here, use it to make Kurosaki-kun your Valentine."  
  
"Thank you, Tatsumi!" he chirped, accepting the truffle and giving his friend a quick hug. Running out the door with such energy no one else (except maybe Watari) could possess, he cried out, "Hisoka!!!!!!!!! Wait!!!!!"  
  
Watari gave a light-hearted laugh and said, "I think they'll be alright."  
  
"He'll be Tsuzuki's Valentine by the end of the night..." Tatsumi mused with a smirk.  
  
"Ah, yeah," the blond laughed again, this time, though, out of sheer nervousness.  
  
Detecting Watari's sudden nervousness, the secretary gave him an odd look, but said nothing of it. Instead, he remarked on how he was nearly done with his work.  
  
"Wha, really?" Watari said conversationally as he turned back to his work. "Me, too!" They worked in silence for about ten minutes when the scientist turned to face the other and spoke up, his voice slightly wavering out of nervousness, "Hey, Tatsumi...?"  
  
Looking up from the papers in his lap, Tatsumi removed his glasses and looked at Watari curiously with his blue eyes, "Yes?"  
  
A blush spread rapidly across Watari's face as he asked timidly, "...Will you be my Valentine?"  
  
Tatsumi's face was blank for a few seconds before he smiled, "Only if you'll be mine."  
  
Laughing in relief, he cried out, "Of course!" His laughter died, though, and he gave the secretary a serious expression.  
  
Tatsumi watched him through half-lidden eyes as Watari went to his bedside and leaned forward to give him a soft and gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Neither of them said a word as they both went back to work in a comforting and mutual silence.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
^_______^ I liked this one! ...It was too sweet, though O.o Ah well, it's Valentine's Day! (er, nearly ^_^)  
  
Tsuzuki's Shadow: *writes a non-angsty Anti Nostalgic quickly*  
Elf: Noooo, you're making me look bad! >_  
*sigh* Anyway, took me two days to write this, so sorry for the sudden mood change if you noticed it n_nU 


End file.
